Waiting
by chicanita11
Summary: not good at summaries youll just have to read to find out wat its about
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't be so hard on me its my first Fanfic…. Review and tell me what you think about it…I will try and updated soon or make this chapter longer. I think I'm going to keep it at booth POV**

** cause writing in brennan POV is hard …3Chicanita11**

I don't own Bones!! How sad

_**Booth's POV**_

Out of the dinner there she went,, with cam at her heels. Looking out the doors I could see that they had stopped walking and were now talking. Sweets was to my right talking about how he thought

everything was a test, I didn't care about what he was saying.

The only thing that was on my mind was how Bones kept on looking for the truth after they had told her to stop her work, because of how important she thought it was for me. Looking out the doors

again I saw how cam was looking at her, something in her eyes told me she was grateful for something. Finding the truth?

That wasn't important now. Cam was leaving bones that's when I decided it was time for me to go and thank her again, sweet saw that I was about to get up and leave so we paid and headed out

the door. Bones stayed at the door once cam left, looking at her she looked so pretty that I couldn't not look at her.

I wanted to tell her right there how I felt about her with all she had done just for me, it was the perfect moment other than the fact that sweets was still with us. Sweets was looking more tired as the

minutes pasted, so I told him he should go and rest. If sweets was gone it wouldn't feel that weird, telling her how I felt.

I felt like I had the guts to tell her, but just think about it made me go back to when I first told her and I chickened out. Once sweet left we stayed there in silent forjust a second. Walking across the

street we started to talk about nonsense, than all of a sudden I feel her arm wrapped around mine.

She's clinging to my arm!! I scream in my head. Everything I wasfeeling at the dinner came back to me. She had never done that, which surprised me. Maybe she was also felling something, or she was

just tried and need my help.

I always had to put my hopesdown because I feel like I'm afraid of the truth. I plan on telling her eventually, there has to be a right time to tell her. What I have to do now is keep waiting ….

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Phone Calls

_**I was going to make the whole story to go along with the show but than I got a great idea and it got me thinking…..so the story might go with the show too **_J _**Please review and if the story**_

gets boring tell me so I can do something about it….Over and Out Chicanita11

_**Booths POV**_

Making my way to the Hoover building my phone started to vibrate. I had to go leave some paper work from my last case which was very boring, everything that didn't include bones was boring now a

days.

Searching my pockets for the phone I got it and answered the call, it was from the lab. Cam was calling to tell me that something had happened and that was threatening to leave the lab because she

didn't accept the destion that there superiors had made. Right at that moment he received an incoming call from the FBI and a text from bones, not just one text but 6 which was not a good sign.

Telling cam that I had to let her go I answered the call, this call just about ruined my day which was at this moment was going really bad. They had called to inform me, that's how the put it "inform"

that me and bones had been temporarily assigned new partner.

No wonder Bones was all hysterical threatening to quit, she had once said she wouldn't work with another FBI agent. It made me happy that she would stick to her word. Trying to understand what

was happening I asked him why.

" According to some eye witnesses you and Brennan have been involved in other ways than just Partners." Said Daniel the new FBI Superintendent " there have been accounts were people have seen

you in hand" think about what he was just saying made me go mad, who would say these kinds of things?

Bones would go mad if she would have heard what he was saying. Thinking about it she might have heard the same thing. "For this matter we have assigned both of you new partner, we'll see how

this works out," "If you guys show that all the acquisitions are false we will than take the necessary means and put you guys back together"

"So agent booth your new partner is She just got back from duty at the white house and your going to help her with everything she needs, do you understand Agent Booth?" "Yes, sir" "If there are

anymore questions I will leave you as you were" , "……….No, no questions, goodbye sir." This was going to go bad I had a gut feeling that everything was going to go down the drain.

Mine and Bones relationship was going somewhere and this job was the thing that we most had in common I just hope that we still have what we have when everything goes back to normal.

Who is bones new partner? What if she really did quit….Cam would surly give her job back if she wanted it that I was sure of. Looking at my phone again I checked my messages. They were all from

bones, instead of texting back I went back to the car and drove to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

**Next chapter is Booth and Bones talking about there phone calls and everything… I wasn't planning on going in this direction with them not being partners any more …I just started typing and  
that's what I got out of it sorry…I'm sure everything will be just fine if not Kill Me..LOL..JK**

**ANYWAYS review and watch the new episode of Bones today..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again(whoever is reading this). Sorry it toke me forever to update but I have a lot of things going on with my new show that is coming out soon. Any who hope you like this chapter. *Chicanita11***_

**Booths POV**

The drive to the Jeffersonian was shorter than I thought, all of a sudden I was parking the car and heading towards the doors. Going in ,I thought about the scene that would unreel when I got to bones office. This was going to be hard ,for me at least.

Trying to avoid the conversation I walked around the lab instead. This was something I didn't do often only when we were on lock down did I do this. Like the case we had on Christmas, wow that was a long time ago. And this resent case we had, I just hope we can still have memories together me and Bones that would be great. Something that I would be very happy about. I could see Cam in her office just staring at me funny like she knew what I was doing. I had passed around her office for about the 5th time since I got there, so I decided to go into her office and talk to her until I felt like talking to bones.

**Cams POV**

I saw booth for like the 6th time , he was just walking around the whole lab doing nothing really. I was finishing a report from a recent autopsy that I had just done when I looked up again to see him walking towards the other side of the lab. I knew booth well enough to know that he was avoiding something, so I gave him a face. The kind of face that says "what the hell are you doing?" suddenly he was walking towards my office door.

Knock Knock " Hey cam are you busy?"

"Nope I'm just about finished" " What haves you on a leash, booth?'

"Just your phone call from this morning, you don't really think she'll quit? do you?"

"Well according to Angela she's in her office right now typing her resignation letter." "Seeley there's nothing to worry about , once you go and talk to her everything will go back to normal. We all know how she listen to you more than anyone else."

"Not everything will go back to normal…."

"What do you mean?" "Is this about what was talking about the decision that she didn't like?"

"Yea…the FBI has decided to severe our partnership and has decided to reassign bones to a new partner.."

"Oh booth that's bad….I'm sorry. Do you think there's anything I can do.?"

"No I don't think there is we are going to be under investigation for a while and if nothing fishy is going on between us well be partners again."

"Wait what do you mean about nothing fishy. Have you and Brennan done something that got you guys separated ?" The have grin and spaced out look he gave me told me what I need to know. Someone must have ratted them out. Now to just get seeley to tell me what happened to get them separated..

**Booths POV**

I couldn't just tell cam what happened between me and bones. We had both said we would tell no one about it. Maybe I was fine to tell just cam, plus it was over a week since it happened I don't think bones would mind and cam waaasss a good friend of mine im sure bones told Angela. So what the hell why not tell her.

**Brennan POV**

No ,no, no I cant believe this is happening. I had already gotten some news that I really didn't like this morning and now this. If I cant work with booth than im not going to work with anyone else and now the board is telling me that I have to have a new partner that I bull. Right after that phone call I went straight to cam and told her I quit. Than I ran to my office to write my resignation letter. By the time I was in my office I was crying my eyes out. Angela came into my office with a worried expression.

"Honey why are you crying? And why did I just here that your quitting?"

"booths not my partner any more." "Is that why your crying and yelling out things?"

"No it must be the hormones. Angela do you mind if I have sometime alone I have to get this letter finished and finish some work I haven't done.?"

"Yea sure. Wait did you say hormones.?!? Brennan are you pregnant?!?!?!"

_**Sorry I know this story is getting cheesy but I didn't really know were to go from the last chapter and than I started a new story which is turning out great. So I'm hoping I finish this story in like three of four more chapters. Okay so review .. I have no school today so I might update again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so hi I started to write this while in class so it might not be as good I think it is so yea..I noticed today and my friend told me that the title does not go along with the story but I think it does because every character in the story is waiting for the right moment to do or say something so enough with my rambling. Oh and this is the longest chapter I have written a lot of things happened at least that's what I think. LOL. READ and REVIEW please****J Chicanita11**

**Angela's POV**

" Brennan just spit it out already!!"

" Spit what out?! I have nothing I my mouth.!"

" I meant to tell me what I just asked you. Are you or are you not pregnant? You have been acting different over the past week or so. And this out burst today about quitting.?"

" Is that why your quitting?"

" Angela.. Yes and No."

"Wait. Yes to what? Bren honey please be clear on what your saying."

" Okay.. So yes I'm pregnant a little over a week pregnant in fact. And no its not why I'm quitting"

" …….." I sat there looking at Bren with a blank expression for like the longest time. O my she's pregnant…but how. I didn't even know she was in a relationship. In my head I had so many thing going though it that I didn't even hear when Bren started to call my name until she started to shake me. "Ange are you ok?" " I mean I believe that is how I responded when I found out earlier this morning."

"Brennan, just give me a moment to think for a minute." Just than the only question I needed to ask and wanted to find out really badly was " Who's the father?"

She just looked at me like I didn't know. Which I didn't, Bren had her share of secret.

"Brennan, are you going to tell me?!?" Just than I looked her right in the eyes and saw that she was about to cry. That's when I knew who the babies father was . Bren only cries for one person and that person is booth. Just as that though crossed my head booth walks in with a smile that could just about knock you down.

**Brennan's POV ***While crying a flash back*****

This is not good how could this happen it was only one night . The possibility of conceiving are 1 in 1000. And than I get that phone call telling me that booth and I aren't going to be partners. Everything went down hill from there. How am I going to tell him. If someone comes up to me and says anything I going to just about burst at them. Just than cam walks up to me like on cue." I just got a call from the FBI saying that you'll get reassigned a new partner starting Monday." I could just about feel my anger and emotions rise , which is not really possible. And that's when I lost it I yelled at Cam for no good reason telling her that I was quitting. After that outburst I went to my office leaving a very confused Cam standing alone. Shocked.

**Booth's POV**

To tell her or not to tell her that was the question. And I had to act fast she was right there waiting for an answer. So I decided to tell her. "Okay Cam I'll tell you." " so about a week ago or so …..me and bones did something that we wanted to do but crossed our line…I don't know exactly how to say this.?."

" Seeley you and Brennan had sex.!?" "Gosh I lost that bet."

" Yes and what bet?" "And that Is why the separated you guys wait how did this happened I mean I know how but how did the bureau find out?" How was I suppose to know I hated when people ask rhetorical questions." I don't know how they found out or if they did I think it was just the way we acted around each other." " I'm not planning on finding out how they found out either."

"Okay cam so now that I got this off my chest I'm going to talk to bones."

" Wait booth you didn't tell me how this all started?!" I walked out on cam this was something I had to ask bones if I could tell. I started walking towards bones office when I noticed that I had the biggest smile on which I didn't understand why. Maybe just the fact that I told someone about what happened between me and bones. Walking into bones office I saw Angela and bones. Angela looked as if she was comforting bones, but why. Oh lord she's crying why would she be crying we would be partners again its no big deal. I saw how Angela was looking at me he eyes were all glowie and she seemed like she wanted to tell me something. She whispered something in bones eye and bones looked up with a shy smile on her face. Angela started to get up when she said "I'll leave you two to talk."

**Brennan's POV**

How am I going to tell booth. Angela is going to leave soon I just know it." Sweetie you better tell him. I'm going to leave you guys alone. K." And just like that she left, gosh this is going to be hard. "Bones why are you crying is this about our partnership. We'll be working back together In no time don't worry."

" I know booth but I got some news today that got to me and now this it just got to me." "yea I bet"

"Booth I need to tell you something." Okay tell me but first I'll tell you something I told someone." "You told someone what.? Wait oh no you didn't booth we talked about this after it happened we weren't going to let anyone know. How could you." "Its not really that bad I only told cam and just now I told her. She's a good friend of mine and its not like you didn't tell Angela. I mean you do tell her everything." As a matter of fact I didn't tell her." This went on for a while. Telling him was going to be harder than I thought. I think I'm just going to wait. Wait till a good time and see what he says about the whole thing. I'll tell him soon.

**Angela's POV**

I hope Bren tells booth so I wont have to keep this in any longer knowing her it would only be logical for her not to tell him. Bren didn't like to ruin things always thinking that people are going to leave her for no good reason. I could see though Bren glass walls that they were bickering like always, and it didn't look like she was going to tell her anytime soon. I knew brennan and if I knew her well enough I knew she wasn't going to tell him. So to help her out i'm going to start giving booth hints maybe he'll find on his own instead of waiting for brennan to tell him. Know I cant believe she's having a baby and booths baby!! Ah how exciting I have to go buy her something!!!

**Booth's POV**

It sounded as if she wanted to tell me something important but every time I asked her she would return my question with another question. Which did not do well, shell tell me when she's ready. After having the longest of conversations I invited her to the dinner. We figured out that if we acted the same as always the bureau would see that they did a bad thing from separating them and that they always acted like that. Having said so they headed off to the dinner. Bones had finished her work at the lab, she looked tired on our way to the dinner. " Is something wrong?" " No i'm fine its just that I seem to be a little tired." " we could come another day if you wanted." no i'm just fine plus i'm hungry" Tomorrow is another day and maybe just maybe ill tell her how I feel. I'll tell her soon enough.

**Ahh….I'm like so sorry this story is totally not going the way I wanted it to….I just toke a life of its own.**


End file.
